Mad World
by PeetaBread
Summary: Harley Quinn was leading her..not so normal life in Gotham City, when one day, she awoke in a strange Gotham, where no one knew her hyper, obsessive side. Will she get back home?


_M_ad _World_

Harley Quinn woke up in an alleyway of Gotham City in the middle of the night. She looked at the star filled sky then at the grey, concrete ground.

"How did I…" She trailed then looked down at herself. She was wearing a light green jacket and a black, Gotham University T-shirt and worn jeans. "What the hell…." Harley felt tiny paws crawl up her back and onto her shoulder. She looked over and her eyes set on a plump, dark, dirty rat. Harley screamed, knocked the rat off her shoulder and ran out of the alley and out in front of a taxi.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The driver yelled at her. Harley quickly ran over to the curb, panting. No one had ever even tried to talk to her like that. It scared her. She knew that if anyone had ever tried to yell at her like that, her beloved Mr. J would blow their brains out. This kind of Gotham was new to her. The Gotham where she was unprotected by the Joker. But she was still puzzled by how she ended up in an unprotected Gotham. The last place she remembered being is was her cell in Arkham Asylum, next to Scarecrow and Joker. A wave of sadness overcame Harley. She had no Joker. Joker was her life. She knew that she would die without him, and now she understood why. She walked down the street as she resisted the urge to sit in the street and let the taxis and tour buses plow over her. Not only did she have no protection, she was lonely and lost. Harley had never known the streets of Gotham well, because Joker had always navigated the crimes. She longed for help. Where was she going to go from here without knowing anything? She had no set destination, so it would be idiotic to hail a taxi. So, Harley just decided to walk.

As the clock neared 3 in the morning, the bustling city had gone to sleep, and Harley was left in the dark, completely alone. Terrified, she quickly moved from street to street, having no idea where she was going. To make everything worse, at four o'clock, the street lamps went out. She was all alone. Her emotions racing, Harley began to sob.

"Is there anyone out here!" Harley cried out in tears. "Hello!"

"Oh, you're not alone." A familiar voice rang. Harley stared at the darkness as the purple suit, white face, red lips, and wild green hair made their way out of an alley way.

"Mistah J!" Harley cried, running up to Joker and hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy to see ya!" The Joker put a gun to her head. "What…why are you…ya wouldn't shoot me, would ya? I'm on your side!"

"I don't even know you." Joker said. Harley looked heartbroken.

"Y-ya don't?"

"No, I don't."

Harley loudly started to cry. Lights in windows turned on.

"No, no, shh, shh, don't cry!" Joker said, trying to silence her. But, the attempt failed and Harley continued to cry. Joker sighed. "If you want anything done, you gotta to it yourself…." He hit Harley hardly over the head and knocked her out.

Harley woke up tied to a chair in a….funhouse. _Funhouse? When did he have a funhouse? _Harley thought as she looked around. She heard a loud thud as she looked in front of her. A giant clown face with the paint chipping. She screamed.

"Boss! The girl's awake!" A man yelled from behind a wall.

"Good." The Joker's voice rang as he walked out from behind a corner. He pulls up a chair and sat in front of Harley. "Do you mind telling my why you think you know me so well?"

"Because you're my Puddin'!" Harley cried.

"You're…'Puddin'?" Joker asked, puzzled. "What in God's name is a 'Puddin'?"

"You!"

"…what's your name, girl?"

"Harleen Quinzel. But I'm your Harley Quinn! Remember!"

"I've never met you in my life."

"How could ya not have? How could ya forget? I was your psychiatrist at Arkham, remember? And I gave it all up for you!"

"I don't remember anything like that. Wait, what was your name again?"

"Harleen Quinzel"

"Oh, I have heard of you! But, you seem different. When was there that accent and that hyper personality? Is there a part of you the city doesn't know?"

"What are ya talkin about? The hyper personality has mostly always been how the city saw me!"

"You must've hit your head or something. Well, you'll make a good hostage I guess." Joker stood up. "Come with me." And he walked off. Harley hesitated a moment before getting up and following him. This entire place was completely new to her. She'd never see this Funhouse before….she remembered always staying in an abandoned prank store, not a Funhouse. Why, Harley thought that compared to her home, this seemed like a whole other city, with a whole other Joker. And what had he meant when he was talking about how she didn't have a hyper personality? She's been hyper since she met Joker, because she was completely crazy for him. "Here's where you'll stay." Joker's voice cut through her thoughts. Harley turned her head to look into the room filled with warped mirrors. There were cushions on the floor with a blanket sprawled over them.

"Is that my bed?" Harley asked, pointing at the fluffy mass.

"Yes." Joker replied, without even looking at her. _Well, I've slept on worse. _Harley thought. She walked over to the 'bed' and sat down on it, then Joker left, closing the door behind him, leaving Harley alone in the dark.

"Well, I guess this is an improvement from the alley…"


End file.
